koeifanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Warrior: Arashi Hisame
Name: Arashi Hisame Clan: The first leader of the Hisame Clan Skill: Hanzo Hattori Voice: Goofy Partners: Eriyuki Chiba, Ryugoshige Akutawa, Ayameko Hisame Arashi Hisame is a cowardly and weak ronin who once served the Imagawa clan during the Battle of Okehazama, his fear of the demon king Nobunaga Oda led him to run away in horror which cost the Imagawa Clan to be erased from the pages of history after their defeat by the Oda clan army. After word has spread across japan about the fall of the Imagawa Clan, Arashi spends his days wandering as ronin until one day he stumbles upon the castle that belonged to the Tokugawa Clan in the land of Mikawa, only to find himself to being attacked by the ninja Hanzo Hattori who appeared out of nowhere. Arashi Hisame tries his best to fend off the attacker but ends up getting pummeled by the Tokugawa vassal, Arashi as always pleads to Hanzo for his life to be spared, but instead of finishing off the cowardly ronin, the Tokugawa ninja decides to spare him and later trains him in the art of ninjutsu. After 4 years of fierce training, Arashi challenges Hanzo to a duel to test his new skills, seeing that the Tokugawa ninja has taught Arashi everything he knows, Hanzo agrees and a fight ensues. Both ninjas attacked each other by using their techniques and hand to hand combat skills respectively that caused the duel to last many blows, Hanzo almost defeats Arashi by using his shadow images of himself to confuse and deal a crippling blow to him from behind, but the goofy ninja unleashed a fire wall technique in fear which destroyed both the shadow images of Hanzo and the real Hanzo Hattori, causing the Tokugawa ninja to fly backwards and the fight ended. Hanzo Hattori congradulated Arashi for proving his worth of his training and honing his skills, causing him to finally earn the respect of the Tokugawa ninja retainer, he also told Arashi to carve his own path or remain a weak coward for the rest of his life which Arashi agreed to make a name for himself in the chaos of feudal japan and also told Hanzo that he will meet him someday on the battlefield, after that he bids the Tokugawa ninja farewell and leaves the region of Mikawa. During his time of wandering, Arashi Hisame finds himself in Nagashino where the combined forces of the Oda and Tokugawa armies have obliterated the Takeda army. He heads to the battlefield to investigate the situation, but his clumsiness nearly got him captured when he is discovered by the Oda generals Katsuie Shibata and Toshiie Maeda. Both of them attacked Arashi, but he managed to fight back while he was panicking and unleashed an series of hand to hand combat moves and ninja techniques against them in a playful manner, causing both Toshiie and Katsuie to flee, but three other Oda generals Ranmaru Mori, Nagahide Niwa, and Hideyoshi Hashiba came and ambushed him, but ended up suffering the same fate as Katsuie Shibata and Toshiie Maeda and the three of them fled. The defeat of the five Oda generals has caused confusion to the combined forces of the Oda and Tokugawa armies, giving Arashi enough time to launch a fire trap at their main camp that killed the Oda troops that were guarding it and their morale plummented down greatly. Nobunaga discovered the real culprit Arashi Hisame and order Hanzo and Mitsuhide to attack and capture him, Hanzo recognize his former pupil but ends up fighting him alongside Mitsuhide Akechi. Arashi fought well against the both of them and was almost victorious, but Nobunaga devastated Arashi by striking him in the back with an overwhelming slash with his sword that left Arashi fatally wounded. Nobunaga Oda was about to kill him but his attack was deflected by two figures named Eriyuki Chiba and Ryugoshige Akutawa, two former Oda generals who had defected from his army and saved Arashi Hisame after witnessing the demon king's heartlessness and all three of them escaped the Oda army's rampaging pursuit soon after. The next morning, after the fallout incident of Nagashino, Arashi wakes up out bed and recovers from his injuries. He soon encounters Eriyuki and Ryugoshige, the two generals that saved his life at Nagashino and thanks them for saving him. They both accepts his thanks and agree to serve under him as his generals, Ryugoshige introduced his sister Ayameko to Arashi, causing her to fall in love wih him at first sight and immediately became his wife, which led him to lay down the foundations of the Hisame clan. Soon after Arashi founded the Hisame Clan, the minor clans soon got on good terms with him and combined their armies with his clan which led Arashi to amass great strength and his long hard campaign against the Oda clan was about to begin. Category:ne Category:New officer Category:New officers